


You have no idea how long

by Inkwillstain



Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwillstain/pseuds/Inkwillstain
Summary: Remus and Sirius are soft to each other and maybe a leetle awkward.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576063
Kudos: 85





	You have no idea how long

**Author's Note:**

> Still really short! I need to practice writing more.

When Sirius woke it was to twisted sheets and a timid smile. Remus was watching him, lashes low and full of sleep. Sirius could feel an ankle against his shin, and one of Remus’ fingers was just brushing his forearm. His stomach fluttered delightfully. After a beat everything from the night before flooded back, and he grinned, pushing down the butterflies. 

“How are you feeling then, Rem?” Sirius asked, “you were pissed as a newt last night.”

Remus let his smile widen and nodded bashfully.

“That I was. Pete is worse though, you should’ve seen him,” Remus grimaced, “I can still smell sick from the loo.” 

Sirius nodded. All the marauders knew what hungover Peter looked like. 

“So do you remember last night?” Sirius asked, wondering whether he’d have to explain the sleeping situation. 

Remus screwed up his face and looked at the ceiling, which reminded Sirius just how easily the butterflies could resurface. 

“I’ve been trying, but everything stops just around when Hagrid came in,” Remus’ sheepish grin had Sirius smiling again. 

“Ah- um,” Sirius dropped his gaze and awkwardly cleared his throat. “That’s alright, it only took James and Pete a few more rounds before they had to be carried back to the dorm with Hagrid.” 

Remus raised his eyebrows. 

“And you just didn’t drink? That’s very unlike you Pads,” he said with a teasing eyebrow waggle. 

Sirius coughed again and gestured as wildly as possible while tucked in a single bed with another fully grown teenage boy. 

“Someone bloody well had to keep you lot safe.” 

Remus snorted and tousled Sirius’ hair. 

“Right, and that went well, did it?” He cast a lazy arm at them both in the bed, “I gather that coming to bed with me was part of keeping the gang safe?” 

Sirius took a breath, held it, and exhaled. After a long pause and several more attempts to answer he shook his head from exasperation. 

“Maybe instead of explaining it- everything sounds like poppycock in my head -maybe you could just take a memory potion?” 

Remus scoffed.

“You have one lying around then? Go on, chuck it here!” 

“No you tosser, ugh-” Sirius was stopped short when Remus grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“Shh you,” Remus murmured, “I know I’ve been bloody desperate to get you in my bed all year. If drunk me finally managed it, well I’m not gonna ask any questions.” 

Sirius felt his heartbeat pick up. He involuntarily raised his eyebrows and met Remus’ eyes, trying to see if there was any trickery going on. There wasn’t, and he smiled, slowly letting Remus’ words sink in.

“A whole year, huh?” He almost felt bad for what he was about to do, especially considering he had liked Remus since they were twelve. “I should’ve know you’d succumb to my charming nature and natural charm,” Sirius let his trademark smirk take over his features, “I wish I’d known yesterday, or we might have done more than cuddle.” 

“What? You mean- we didn’t? I didn’t say why-?” Remus spluttered, going red. 

Where the two boys had been touching Remus drew away, until he was in danger of falling off the bed; a picture of mortification. 

“No! It’s okay Remus, honestly I’m honored. You rarely like a bloke, I’m glad to know I’m up to your standards.” 

Sirius was going to keep teasing, but Remus had a dawning look of understanding, and held a silencing hand up. 

“Done more than cuddle, huh?” Now Remus was the one with a cocky smile, and he drew close to Sirius again. “So you do like me! Pete owes James 5 silver now,”

Sirius took on a betrayed puppy look. 

“You lot bet on my delicate emotions!? Wankers,”

Remus struggled not to laugh at the pouting mess before him. 

“Not me I swear!" he dropped his smile, "I would never dishonour you like that,” he delivered with a deadpan. 

Sirius gave in and laughed, tentatively curling his fingers around Remus’. When he talked his voice had lost the playfulness and became a whisper.

“Dya wanna maybe, do more than cuddle... now?

Remus beamed and nodded without hesitation, Sirius felt a flush run down his body. Suddenly the bedclothes felt very warm. When Sirius didn’t move Remus brushed a fingernail as lightly as he could over Sirius’ palm, and watched eagerly as Sirius let his eyelids flutter closed.

“Mmm,” Remus hummed next to Sirius’ ear, “so you’ve been wanting this as much as me?” 

Sirius opened his eyes, startled slightly at how much closer Remus was. 

“You have no idea how long,” he said. 

Sirius slowly moved forward watching as Remus’ green eyes became blurry and his lips parted, before kissing him as gently as he could manage. It lasted a long time, and when Sirius pulled back, opening his eyes the world was blurry and full of softly lit Remus.


End file.
